


离别时 番外 归巢

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 没想到离别时系列也出现了番外。离别时的结局是预定的。于是……还是想要一个柱斑的结局啊。模糊时间背景。就当作是在黄泉的重逢。也可以看作是分离后的重聚的梦幻。3小时爆肝的产物。情景交融描写练习，之后再细修一下。按惯例打柱斑 and 完整性 加单人tag。补充碎碎念，感觉这篇不太被喜欢，可是我自己很喜欢呀。这是一个决定论的话题。无论斑如何的强大包容，能够模拟出世间的森罗万象。也必然是已有的东西。一切都停滞了不会有创新。。不会有意外变数带来的变革。他和柱间的相遇、相识、相知、相爱（划掉）就是几千年忍者混战历史的变数。 这个意外打破了循环不休累积的仇恨链条，引导走向了初步的和平。柱间点破了这一点。斑才认可。对月之眼全员matrix来说，这样确实是个问题。不过斑现在是倦鸟归巢。歇息一阵还要再出发，继续找新的路。斑是世界的风，怎么会停呢。不过下次再走，柱间会和他一起去：）
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 2





	离别时 番外 归巢

\----------------------归巢----------------------------------

这是一座绕山而建的小小庭院。各个不同年代的房间次第分布，由回廊巧妙的联结起来。

各种植被妆点着接缝和糅合之处，弥合了风格和材质间的的差异。

看起来就是一座自然而然沿着山麓盘旋生长而出的绵长精巧的建筑。

斑在这里。

柱间站在虚掩的正门前踌躇不决。

怀中的一封信为他引路，柱间没有浪费一点多余的路途，径直寻访至此。

直到来到门口，看着这座静悄悄的建筑，柱间才开始担心，也许这只是一个玩笑。

但是确实是斑写信来，告诉他可以来这里找他。

这扇门里，斑在这里安居。

柱间在门前徘徊了几步，举目四望。再一次确认这里就是书信里描述的地方。

一排栏杆一扇柴门，门侧铃兰低垂，苍柏掩映。

各类暗绿色的香草散发着微微的幽香。 远处一两声鸟啼，隐隐约约的似乎游隼从高处盘旋飞掠而过，一声嘶鸣后乘着气流远去了。

柱间在门栏上找到了随手刻下的一副三勾玉的图样。

看来是没错了。

斑可真会选，这样清幽文静的地方，随意住上三百年也不会厌倦。

柱间拍了拍手，轻轻呼喊“Madara”。

才出了口，柱间忽然住了声。

附近的树上，方才还在幽幽啼叫的雀儿受了惊，扑棱棱的飞起。

带起落叶飘飘摇摇的落下来。其中几片站在柱间的头发和外挂上。

柱间抬手抚下，将这些树叶一一收拢起来，捏成一个扇形。

屋里还是静悄悄的，从门缝里偷眼望去进去，黑漆漆的一片。

“斑”，柱间又轻轻的唤了一声。小心翼翼的感受着这个三字音节在齿间舌尖滚动的感觉。

这个名字，很久很久没有出口，也很久很久没有听见了。

“我进来了”，柱间压低了声音仔细的拨开柴门，

顺手将一把树叶拢入怀中，推开虚掩的房门一点点的向里摸索起来。

“斑。”， 柱间重新熟悉起这个名字的发音，反复的呼唤着，暖洋洋的喜悦镀上心头。

“斑。”。

找到了。

转过了2个现代风格的客厅后，镰仓时代的旧式房间里，斑正卧在临时铺开的卧榻上沉沉入眠。

细密的屋檐投下的阴影覆盖在斑的身上。

斑侧卧着背对着柱间，一团被褥乱糟糟的铺盖在身上。

一领厚重的头发即使主人沉睡着，也保持着往日的飞扬警觉的姿态翘立着，好像四面观望守护一般。

斑就在这里。

柱间的心安定了。

他的斑就像一只永不停歇的飞鹰，终于歇息在他可以靠近的地方了。

柱间在斑的身边坐下来。

什么也不做，就是垂首这样看他。

苍白的面颊藏在浓稠的黑色额发下面。斑那双细长的双目轻阖，眉心微微蹙起。不羁的两侧鬓发软绵绵的支楞着，

抱成一团的被褥，露积霜染，看起来斑从安顿下来就一直这样长睡不起。

甚至已经连续几天都没有移动过了。

柱间脱下身上的打衣，掸了掸并不存在的露水夜霜，小心翼翼的将衣服展开盖在斑的身上。

坐下从斑的角度向外看去，敞开的障子外一副素墨的山水清淡得四面展开。

一汪清潭静静的聚集，偶然有青灰色的野鱼从池塘里施施然摇曳而过。

几丛垂柳的枝叶随风轻点水面，画出一圈一圈的涟漪。

一个小时、两个小时，斑在睡着。

太阳顺着远处层层叠叠的树影爬上了中天。

光影一点点的从檐下探入屋内。

将柱间和斑两个人一起笼罩在下午艳阳浓郁的阴影里。

夏天的蝉在阳光下长久的鸣叫，呼唤着同年而生的伴侣。

几只淡青色的蝴蝶拢了翅膀，停在栏杆上。

和斑一样沐浴艳阳昏昏欲睡。

太阳直射潭水，清凌凌的反光映满板壁。一波波的荡漾着着。

鱼儿的影子在湖底摇曳生姿。

模糊的胖乎乎的鱼儿投影也同样映在天井上缓缓的游弋。

柱间盘坐在斑的旁边，看着他的睡颜。

斑没有动一下

柱间也没有移动过一次。

斑真的睡了很久啊。

在日暮西下的时候，柱间伸了个拦腰。活动了一下久坐而有些僵硬的腰背。

在一片彤云斜阳中浅绿色的衣料染了云霞，覆盖了斑的全身。

只留出白净的额头和双手。

“柱间”，斑埋在衣服里，动了一下。

眯着一只眼从衣料的缝隙里看柱间。

随即又闭上。

似乎很享受衣服和毯子毛绒绒的触觉，往衣料堆里钻的更深了些。

开口时，声音因为布料的遮盖听起来闷闷的。

“你来了。”

这句话仿佛一个咒语打开了时间和空间的屏障。

好像过去无数次各自奔赴战场，分别和重聚。

简简单单的道别，平平淡淡的重逢。

从容的思念和久别的记挂。

就是这样两句话。

“你回来了”，

“我等你很久了。”

柱间露齿一笑，下意识的伸手抚着斑的手臂。

“我在这儿。”

斑调整了一下姿势，侧头露出了颈侧的一片皮肤。久久的又没了声响。

呼吸间仿佛是再次睡过去了。

柱间转身找到火折子打火点灯，“要起来吗？”

斑闻言在卧榻里稍微滚了滚，换成仰面躺着的姿态，睁开眼看来看灯火，眼睛渐渐合上又要睡着了。

柱间凑近斑的耳畔，轻轻的问

喝点水，吃点东西吧。虽然你现在不怎么需要，补充点也好。”

斑轻轻的抿了嘴唇，没有反对。

见斑同意了，柱间起身，让斑等着不用起来。

外边的炊间，进来的时候柱间一一的探查过，柴火和各种果蔬茶点都是齐备的。

柴米水箱还有些许用过的痕迹。

用千手家传的疗伤养身的配方煮了养身茶。

烹茶花了一柱香的功夫。

等到暗红色的茶液沏到壶里，柱间惊觉竟然已经过了这么久。

又是长长久久的没见到斑了。

窗外一阵扑棱棱的声音。柱间一惊，仔细听去，是晚归的游隼收拢了双翅轻巧的落入巢穴。

斑所在的那间居室和柱间离开时一样，不差毫厘。

安下心来，柱间从容的端着茶杯前进，一步一步的走过二十步的连廊，去往斑休憩的居室，

这个样子到好像是以前，柱间急急切切的穿过回廊跑着去告诉斑，又有一个家族搬进来了，从火之国大名那里签下了这样那样的协议。

然后等着斑从资料书类上抬起眼睛，惊讶而欢欣的说，真是好消息。

这一次不要着急，不用那样急切。

斑就在那里等着他。

他们说好了。

他很快回来。他会等着。

拉开障子的瞬间，屋里的亮光倾斜而出，柱间毫无防备的被明亮的灯火闪了一下。

斑从卧榻里坐起，倚着靠椅看着烛台出神。自己的羽织披在身上，柱间的衣服铺开在毯子上。

斑的手指拉着衣服的边缘，下意识的捻着掉出来的一片树叶。

柱间被骤然的亮光刺痛了眼睛，大滴的眼泪顺着两颊落下。

“又哭了。”

斑接过茶水，灯火点亮了他双眼深处的光彩。

一双完整的，深深的黑眸落在柱间的身上。

“这个消沉的毛病到底是好不了了。”

柱间觉得斑这时候应该能笑了。

果然，斑绷了几秒钟，终于嘴唇微微扬起微笑起来。

笑容点燃了眼睛和嘴角，面部表情都生动起来。

他弯下腰轻轻的笑了几声，斑似乎就有点累了。笑声低了下去，斑从榻上往前凑了一点，靠在柱间的肩上。

斑一口口的抿着柱间的茶，柱间的手臂绕过斑的腰，手指一下下的顺着斑拖散在床榻上的发尾。

两个人都没有说话。

窗外日落红云渐散，蝉鸣虫啼，静水潺潺。

月出了，一层朦胧的蓝色笼罩周围。

些许的寒意沁了进来。

柱间站起来，合上对外的障子。

将到炊间的拉门、格栅、屏风全部打开，让这个空间变得大而宽阔。

做饭需要的时间远多于一壶茶。

柱间不想离开太久。

居室到炊间的障子全撤掉，这样柱间就是和斑在同一件居所了。

斑揽着茶杯暖手，一手拖腮看柱间摆弄刀具和炉灶。

一板一眼，用操持忍具的认真姿态来侍弄食材。

柱间终于把最后一刀鱼收拾停当时，斑低声说“你总是这样有耐心，收拾这些细软东西。”

如果不是忍者之神耳目聪明，差点错过了这叹息一般的语句。

仔细用腌酱淋过鱼肉，等到差不多弄好了，柱间微笑的回应道，

“斑啊，你也有一双精细有力的手。只是着急去完成后面的事情。

走的比我们更快，更远。

看的也比我们深。

但是啊，当下也有它的力量。

吃饭就是吃饭、走路就是走路。

当我们到了的时候，自己就知道到了。”

说着，柱间献宝一样把一份盛好的烤肉送到斑的面前。

“看，不温不火徐徐图之。才能有这样的效果。”

如都用作战时的火遁来做，就”

柱间不好意思的笑了笑，

拿出另外一份烤的焦黑的肉类和之前精美的烤肉并排放置。

“会这样。”

出乎柱间的意料，斑俯身认真打量起两份加工产品。

在柱间开始有点不安的时候，斑把烤焦的那一份拉到面前。

“火遁不仅会这样”，他拿起搁在一旁的长筷，划开看起来十分糟糕的焦硬表皮。

从中间挑出一块散发着微焦气息的肉，烤的正好。

“大火除去了那些无用的软弱部分。留下的才是精华。”

柱间拉着斑的手，一口吞下少许成功的好肉。

“但是我们不可能每次都能留下正好合适的。牺牲掉所有只剩下这一点。这些，”

柱间从烤的完美无缺一边夹起一筷送入斑的口中。

“我们应该有更和缓的办法来做到同样的事。慢一点但是更多也更持久。”

斑推开柱间的手，缓缓的咀嚼吞咽，捧起茶杯啜饮。

他的声音隔着水传来，沉闷和悠长。

“我走过了漫长的路，看过了整个世界的风景。

所到之处，到处都是软弱和无奈。

世界需要一个变革。

长久的纷争和战斗，你说的办法不过是在蹬踏着圆球试图前进。

都是无用功。原地打转而已。”

柱间在斑的面前摆开餐台，将肉、蔬菜、味增和米饭一一的陈列起来。

颜色搭配调和的恰到好处。光是看着就是赏心悦目了。

“世界需要救世主，普通人也有力量。

年轻一代的才能，你也已经看到了。

他们有足够的耐心，彼此试探和相互接近。他们的选择达到了我们也没能做到的事。”

”对世界有耐心吧。

看看我们的同胞挣扎着奋力的生存、成长、战斗、然后死去。体会疼痛、悲伤、喜悦。

我体味过失败、才知道什么是成功。

柱间把筷子摆好。一个完美的晚餐完成了。

“你的无限月读可以模拟存在的各种美满。在一个极尽完美的世界，每一个独立灵魂的选择被抹杀了。”。

因为你的完美没有办法实现意外。正是这些充满变数的过程，人们才会摸索着，学会协作，结交朋友、体会家、友谊和。。。"

柱间的声音低了下去。“...爱。”

斑猛然抬头，柱间一双黑色的眸子深深的看着自己。

泪光莹莹。闪光的水滴一串串的落下，倏忽的没入衣襟和袖口。印出一片深色的纹路。

窗外，鱼儿扑腾着跳出水面，发出一声脆响。

灯光静默的燃烧，一分燃尽的灯蕊落下，光线暗了片刻又重新明亮。

斑晃动手中茶杯，液体摇晃着咚咚微响，他低声叹息。

”就好像我们的相遇和相识就是一个命运的意外。

如果是决定好的意志，我们将永远无法打通理解的通道。”

柱间探身握住斑的双手。

“斑，你走过了万里的艰途。除了悲伤和死亡，也应该看见过和我们一样的美好的意外选择。

所以，放心的交给年轻人吧。”

斑微不可见的挑出一丝微笑。

“对。这样的意外也是有的。人们会在决定之外做成选择。

我们有漫长的时间。

这次，就看看年轻人们做成什么选择吧”

夜晚悠长，暖融融的灯火填满了室内。

恍酬交错间，仿佛一户寻常的人家、在一个日常的夜晚，终于聚齐了就别的同胞。

没有了生离死别，大家随意的聊起见闻，大笑着述说那些年独自看过的风景。

柱间收拾了餐余的碗碟，回来时斑已经再次入梦。

走过了那样远的路，终于到了可以短暂休憩的地方。

厚重的长发铺散在枕上。端端正正露出整个面孔。

这次眉心舒展开，双颊因为方才的热饮和热食透出了温润的红色。

连带着眼角和嘴角都微微挑起。柔和而秀美的微笑。

柱间将斑的长发梳起放在一边，轻车熟路的取出干净的被褥替斑换了，随后在旁边打开另一副铺盖和衣卧下。

听着窗外夜出的鸟儿们悠远的呱呱啼叫。

柱间的心也跟着幽静了起来。

他隔着被褥捉住斑的手，斑的睫毛微微轻颤。

“斑。”

“嗯？”

“这次我们的选择会成功的。”

“嗯..."

"如果你看到了新的方向，和我一起去好不好。”

“嗯。”

在柱间担心向以前一样被甩开时，斑的手指插入他的掌间。

两人十指交握，相依而眠。

“这么久以来，辛苦了。欢迎回来。”，柱间附在斑的耳边轻轻的说。

斑的嘴唇抿起一个温柔的弧度。

”我在这里。”


End file.
